Schwarz Kids: Sowing The Seeds Of Love
by wispykitty
Summary: Well, it's basically just about the Schwarz boys being a little younger, (21, 16, 14, & 9) and dealing with the usual melodrama of people that age, including school (they all go to school like normal kids;) and relationships. Very sweet and happy! :)
1. After-school Pick Up

Yay, a new series I've been thinking about and obsessing over for the past couple of weeks! Obviously, as the title suggests, everyone's favourite Schwarz assassins are a little different in this series! It's set a few years back: Crawford is 21 (so he's not a kid;), Schu is 16, Farf is 14, and Nagi is 9. This series is complete and totally filled with lots of fluffy goodness, as it's mostly a shounen-ai story, but it will have its moments of angsty goodness, mostly revolving around an insecure Schuldich and some mean school kids. But anyhow, I don't wanna spoil anything, so read and review it! Pleases?? I will love you eternally! :D Oh yes, this series was totally inspired by the Tears For Fears greatest hits album "Tears Roll Down"; and series title "Sowing The Seeds Of Love" obviously comes from the TFF song of the same name, which was a big inspiration to this story. Enjoy!  
  
Schwarz Kids: The Younger Years  
  
Series title: Sowing The Seeds Of Love  
  
Part 1: Happy Together  
  
Five more seconds, four, three, two one BRRRRIIIINGGGGG  
  
Schuldich jumped up from his desk, throwing his books into his schoolbag, not bothering to push in his chair as he made for the classroom door.  
  
"Now don't forget everyone to have read the next two chapters for next week! No excuses!" The voice of their teacher going through one ear to the other, the rest of the teenagers in the redhead's class seemed to tune her out as they also made for the exit. The school was packed with kids everywhere, shuffling through the halls and falling out of classrooms, opening lockers and horsing around. The sixteen-year-old German quickly walked down the halls, stopping at his locker to deposit any unnecessary books for the weekend. He felt a hand thump across his back, turning his head as he clicked his lock shut.  
  
"Hey Red what you up to this weekend?" The smiling, goofy face of a lanky blonde haired boy stared at him, leaning against a locker next to Schuldich's. Red was a nickname most of the sixteen-year-olds' friends called him, an obvious reference to his hair. Schuldich slung his bag over his shoulder, shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"Not sure."  
  
"Cause Mikey Miller was talking about how his parents might let him bring some of his friends out on their boat to go cruising! You interested?" Schuldich shuddered at the thought; he wasn't a big fan of the water. He never had learned how to swim, and while it was easy for a girl to cutely ask some guy she has a crush on to teach her how to swim, it wasn't quite so simple for a guy. People would only say stupid stuff and joke about it, and the redhead wasn't quite so interested at being the butt-end of many jokes this weekend.  
  
"I think I'll have to pass on that one." He started off down the hall, his blonde friend running a few steps to catch up with him.  
  
"Are you coming to practice on Sunday?" Schuldich was on the school soccer team, who had a rather important game coming up in the next week, and had extra practice this weekend. Schuldich nodded in agreement.  
  
"I'll be there! Not that I need the extra practice or anything, but you know, just for moral support for the rest of you." Schuldich winked at his friend, pushing his way past a group of kids lingering next to their lockers. The German was one of the stars of the team, his extreme speed a veritable asset. He also just faintly used his telepathic powers to intimidate his opponents from blocking him too often, but no one knew about that aside from him. He wasn't about to announce it either; he'd probably be locked up for insanity. He chuckled to himself thinking about it, as he rounded the corner, now facing the front exit to the school.  
  
"Well you don't have to shove it in my face all the time how good you are! You're just a genetic freak, you know that?" Schuldich grinned at his friend, as the comment was more appropriate than the blonde realized. They shoved their way through the front doors, standing on the school steps and staring down into the parking lot of their high school. The high school was adjoined to the junior high, which evidently caused many problems. Schuldich shook his head as he saw one of said problems arising down below. He turned to his blonde friend, saying a quick goodbye and he skipped down the stairs.  
  
"Hey freak boy! I heard you beat up my little brother yesterday, care to explain about that?" A tall and rather large boy in grade twelve stared down at the much smaller silver haired eighth grader in front of him, trying his best to be intimidating. The fourteen year old laughed at the older boy, rolling his one good eye.  
  
"What are you going to do about it? Beat me up? Ha, welcome to expulsion, then to jail you idiot. You're eighteen, right?" The bigger boy, taken aback, nodded. "See you moron, at eighteen you are legally considered an adult. I am not. You beat me up, and it's child abuse. Child abuse equals jail time. You still wanna talk about your brother?" Schuldich shook his head as he approached the two, as the older boys' friends were starting to look highly annoyed.  
  
"Troy leave him alone, he's a punk and doesn't know any better." Schuldich walked up to the fourteen year old, smacking him across the head playfully as he grinned back at the older boy.  
  
"Oh shit Red, I forgot the kid's your cousin. You should teach him not to go beating up little kids." Schuldich smirked back at the tall blonde.  
  
"And my what a fine example you set Troy! See you at practice Sunday!" Schuldich grabbed hold of silver haired troublemaker, the two boys on their way to the elementary school down the road.  
  
"Geez Farfie, you just go looking for trouble don't you?" Schuldich slung his arm around the younger boys' shoulders, as Farfie grinned at him.  
  
"No Schu, trouble finds me. I make myself more than available though." They both laughed, as the number of older kids dissipated, and the number of little kids grew. They quickly approached Greenvale Elementary School, the numerous screams and laughter of young kids surrounding them. Farfie slung an arm around Schuldich's waist, scrunching his face in mock fear. "Hold me Schu, I'm scared of the gremlins!" Schuldich laughed, as Farfarello made faces at the little kids who stared at him, sending them quickly running away. They stopped, taking their time to survey the playground. Over on the monkey bars, they found their target.  
  
"Nagi!" Schuldich called to their youngest "cousin", as the nine year old looked up excitedly, saying goodbye to his friends as he ran across the playground, plastering himself to the redhead's leg.  
  
"Schu! Guess what I did today??" Schuldich looked down at the excited nine year old, whose grin was nearly splitting his face in two.  
  
"What did you do today Nagi Naoe?"  
  
"I made a chalkboard eraser float when the teacher wasn't looking!" Nagi giggled, looking around to make sure no one had heard. Schuldich and Farfarello shook their heads, both of them reaching to ruffle Nagi's hair.  
  
"Way to go Nagi! Did anyone know it was you?" The youngest boy shook his head, still grinning wildly. The two older boys laughed.  
  
"Just don't tell Crawford that! You know how he is about those things. But good for you though!" Schuldich professed his pride in Nagi's willingness to use his powers for his own amusement, that's how Schuldich continually got good grades after all. Almost as if on cue, a black jeep pulled up, a certain black haired twenty one year old man getting out. He walked around to the front, looking around the schoolyard. Nagi's eyes found him first, the nine-year-old taking off for him.  
  
"Braddy!!" Crawford's eyes latched onto the excited nine-year-old running towards him; as he scooped down to pick Nagi up.  
  
"How's my favourite little nine year old today?" Nagi cuddled into Crawford's arms, planting a big kiss on Crawford's cheek.  
  
"Awesome!! How was your day Braddy-san?" Crawford recounted the boredom that had been his day, watching as his favourite assassin-in-the-making walked towards him. Brad found himself lost in Schuldich's killer smile. Brad held Nagi up with one arm, the other arm sliding around his young boyfriend's shoulders, planting a little kiss on the redhead's forehead.  
  
"Well hello my favourite little redhead, did you miss me today?" Schuldich smiled up at Crawford, hugging the American tightly.  
  
"I always miss you Bradley! I saved Farfie from imminent death today by the way, you can thank me later." Farfarello shot Schuldich a scowl, as Brad's hand reached out to grab his chin.  
  
"You! Always the troublemaker aren't ya?" Farfarello grinned, shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"Someone has to be, might as well be me." Brad set Nagi down, planting one last kiss on Schuldich's cheek before the four of them got into his jeep.  
  
"So, who wants to go out for supper tonight? I don't feel like cooking." Everyone agreed, Nagi pleading to go to McDonald's, so he could get ice cream too. Crawford okayed the idea, not feeling like anything special tonight.  
  
End chapter 1 


	2. Family Hour

"Braddy-san, can I-"  
  
"Did you finish your homework yet?" Nagi pouted and stamped his foot, as the eldest member of the group didn't even glance at him.  
  
"You didn't even let me finish!"  
  
"And you didn't answer my question." Brad finally glanced up from a textbook, a smug smile on his face as he looked down at the little Japanese boy.  
  
"I'm almost done my homework. But can't I just have a break to watch tv and finish it later? Please Braddy?" The American returned his eyes to his textbook, knowing he'd cave in immediately if Nagi worked his puppy dog eyes on him. He wasn't as easily able to protect himself from the wandering arms of his little German though, as Schuldich's arms snaked around his chest.  
  
"Bradley it's only an hour long special, I'll make sure he finishes his homework afterwards." Brad sighed, knowing there was no way to win this battle.  
  
"Alright, Nagi you can watch whatever it is you want to watch, but I want to see your homework finished and you in bed by nine-thirty, understand?" Nagi squealed in delight, nodding his head as he rushed for a spot on the couch in the living room. Schuldich leaned his head on Brad's shoulder, looking at his boyfriend's textbook.  
  
"Ugh, finance Bradley? You really don't need to take boring courses, you're already boring enough!" Schuldich quickly kissed his cheek, skipping off to the living room, stopping to look back at Brad and wink.  
  
"Go watch your tv Schu! I won't even ask about your homework." The redhead grinned back at him, nodding his head in agreement.  
  
"Good idea! Now don't indulge yourself in your studies too deeply!" Brad watched as Schuldich jumped over the top of the couch, coming to land beside Nagi, who shrieked in surprise. He tried to concentrate on his text, but the laughter coming from the living room kept distracting him, certain now that Schuldich must be torturing Nagi with the dreaded "tickle of death". Brad smiled, deciding to forego studying for now, and got up, quickly putting a bag of popcorn in the microwave, and grabbing a few cans from the fridge. Once the popcorn finished popping he quickly poured most of it into a bowl, then tucking the cans under his arm, entered the living room himself.  
  
"Oh, so could Mr. Boring actually be joining us on this fun-filled night?" Schuldich stopped tickling Nagi, who was currently squirming in the redhead's lap, as he watched the American walk towards them.  
  
"It's not like I can get much studying done with you two giggling like schoolgirls." It was moments like this that he wished he had a camera, as the expressions on both the boys' faces were wonderful.  
  
"I'm not a schoolgirl!" Nagi pouted, as he was finally able to free himself from Schuldich's grasp.  
  
"You sound like a schoolgirl Nagi, he didn't mean you are a schoolgirl." Farfie grinned at the two sitting on the couch, reaching his hand up to grab the bag of popcorn and can of Dr. Pepper that Brad offered to him. He sat by himself on the love seat, next to the couch that the other two occupied. Brad set the remaining cans on the table, along with the bowl of popcorn. He looked down at the two on the couch, looking at them questioningly.  
  
"Are you two gonna make me room or not?" They both moved, as Brad sat down in between them. Nagi grabbed his can of cream soda from the table, popping it open and grabbing a handful of popcorn before settling back against the couch. Schuldich grabbed his own can of Coke, popping it open and taking a drink. Brad grabbed the last can from the table, popping open the Heineken as he took a long drink, also grabbing the bowl of popcorn and setting it on his lap, as he settled back into the couch. He reached his arm out, pulling Schuldich against his side, kissing the redhead's forehead. Schuldich sighed contentedly, grabbing a few kernels of popcorn and snuggling his head a little closer into the American's shoulder.  
  
"So what are we watching anyways?" Nagi gulped down his mouthful of cream soda, piping up.  
  
"It's a Transformers special!" Brad smiled, Nagi's fascination with the transforming robots having come from his own childhood adoration for the toys. The pseudo-family spent the next hour as any normal family would, sharing a close bond and spending some time together. Farfie sat by himself, not the emotional type that Nagi and Schuldich were. He cared about the other three, loved them even, in that family sense, but he was the independent one, not requiring to show much emotion or receive much in return; it was how he liked it to be. Nagi was how all little kids were, an attention hog, who loved hugs as much as he loved anything. He was leaning up against Brad, one little hand resting on the American's leg. Nagi lived to be lathered with affection, to be told how much of a charming boy he was, and how proud he made everyone around him. Brad very much considered Nagi to be like a son to him, and he took on the fatherly responsibilities easily. And if he acted like Nagi's  
father, Schuldich definitely took on the motherly role for the nine-year-old. If Nagi was ever upset, had anything bothering him, or simply hurt himself the way young kids always seem to, the sixteen-year-old was always there, with nothing but a hug, kiss, and a few words of encouragement to bring up Nagi's spirits. And it seemed rather funny to Brad how both he and the redhead played parental figures to the two younger boys, and also shared their own special relationship similar to a real set of parents. Even though Schuldich had his own room, he always slept in Brads' bed, and had moved most of his clothes into the Americans' room as well. They did the usual things that couples did, which included movies and lavish restaurants; Brad lived to spoil his German boyfriend. He always went to Schuldichs' soccer games, cheering the redhead on as he usually ended up leading his team to victory. Since Schuldich had joined the soccer team this year, they had yet to lose a game. Brad  
knew Schuldich used a little of his powers in order to assure their victory, and while part of him wanted to scold the young telepath for being a little careless, the stronger part of him simply said nothing and watched as his little lover basked in the spotlight. On the subject of love, it was a little bit of a touchy situation for the two. While Brad was ready to submit wholly to his little German, he had yet to experience the moment when Schuldich was ready for that part of their relationship. Brad made a point to lavish as much affection as possible on his little beauty, never tiring of reassuring his little boyfriend that he would wait until the end of time for him, and would never dream of forcing anything on him he was not yet ready for. It always made Brads' heart swell when the little German would apologize for doubting him, trying his hardest to say those few words that were for some reason so hard for him to utter. Brad knew enough from the look of pure love in  
his German's eyes, telling him over and again that he didn't need to hear the words, he could read it all in Schuldich's eyes. As he gazed down at the boy snuggled against his side, his arm tightened around the Germans' shoulders. The hour passed by, and soon the show was over. Brad detached his arm from around Schuldich, as he set the popcorn bowl and empty can on the table in front of him.  
  
"Alright Nagi, time for you to go and finish your homework."  
  
"Okay Braddy-san, thank you for letting me watch my show!" Nagi affectionately threw his arms around Brad's neck, hugging him and kissing his cheek. He hopped down off the couch, heading for his room. Farfie was next to get up, stretching as he glanced over at the two remaining on the couch.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll go leave you two alone, err finish my homework." He winked at them as he left the living room, heading down the hall to his bedroom. Crawford sighed; this was how a family should be; everyone complying easily and no yelling or fighting, and no hitting.  
  
"What makes you think of that Bradley?" Schuldich stared up at his boyfriend, having caught a little of the American's train of thought. Brad smiled, wrapping his arms around his German, pulling him onto his lap.  
  
"Nothing you need to concern yourself with. Thanks for reminding me how boring I've been getting. It was nice to spend a little time all together like this." Schuldich smiled, plastering himself to Brad's chest.  
  
"No problem. I'll be sure to remind you every time I find you getting boring again." The two shared a sweet kiss, Brads' arms tightening around Schuldichs' back, and Schuldichs' arms tightening around Brads' neck. Brad broke their kiss, pulling the German closer to him, burying his head in Schuldichs' hair.  
  
"Mmm, you always smell so nice."  
  
"Whoever came up with scented shampoo was a genius." Schuldich kissed Brad's neck, as the American hugged him closely one last time.  
  
"Well Schu as much as I'd love to just stay here all night, you did promise to make sure Nagi finished his homework." Schuldich rolled his eyes, planting a final kiss on Brads' forehead before standing up.  
  
"Ja, I'm going to help the little squirt. You don't get yourself too involved in that textbook of yours, you hear?" Brad nodded, watching as the boy sauntered off down the hall, staying true to his word of making sure Nagi got his homework done. Brad forced himself up, returning to the kitchen table as he settled in to read the rest of his assigned chapter for that weekend, back to the boring world of finance.  
  
End chapter 2 


	3. Bedtime

Just as a note for this part, Schuldich is singing the song "Herz An Herz" by Blumchen; and afterwards he and Bradley are debating over Sophie B. Hawkins' "Damn, Wish I Was Your Lover". Just thought I'd mention it. ;)  
  
~*~  
  
"How come I have to go to bed so early Braddy? Can't I stay up? It is Friday." Nagi tried one last time to sway the American, but Brad shook his head, not swaying in his decision.  
  
"We have to get up early tomorrow Nagi, and you know how cranky you are when you haven't slept long. So I'm not dealing with a cranky Nagi tomorrow morning! Now go to sleep." Brad leaned down, kissing the little Japanese boy on the cheek, careful not to look too long into Nagi's pouting eyes. Finally the kid relented, settling down into bed.  
  
"Night Braddy-san."  
  
"Goodnight Nagi." Brad left Nagi's room, closing the door over. He walked down the hall to Farfie's room, looking in on the fourteen-year-old. Farfie was sitting on his bed, a stack of comic books beside him. He looked up at Brad, meeting the American's eyes.  
  
"Spiderman hurts God." Brad laughed, as Farfie himself tried to contain his own laughter, as he reverted back to the comic book.  
  
"Have I ever told you how utterly demented you are?" Farfie looked back up at Brad, nodding his head.  
  
"Yes. Yes you have. But feel free to continue to lather on the praise Brad. You know I appreciate it."  
  
"Like no other could Farf. Don't forget to set your alarm clock before you go to bed. See you in the morning." Brad left Farfie's room, heading down the hall to his own room. As he stepped in the door, being greeted by the faint sounds of German dance music, he watched as his own little German danced around, finally noticing him and dancing his way over, grabbing Brad's hands.  
  
"Herz an herz, hörst du mich, S.O.S. ich liebe dich, ich und du, immerzu, du und ich,  
herz an herz, tag und nacht, immerzu daran gedacht, bist du auch so verliebt wie ich" Schuldich sang softly in tune with the song, as Brad thought briefly how easily the German boy could pass for a girl. As the thought flickered across his mind, Schuldich stopped dancing, lightly punching Brad's arm. The American laughed and pulled his boyfriend close.  
  
"What was that for?" Schuldich pouted, as he let himself be held.  
  
"For saying I look like a girl! I do not."  
  
"You do too."  
  
"Bradley!"  
  
"Oh it's not an insult, you're just so pretty. Anyways, what do you expect singing along to a girly song anyways?" Brad couldn't resist the comment, knowing it would further infuriate his German. Schuldich pulled away, flopping down on their bed. He stuck his tongue out at Brad, who stood back and chuckled. "So, what exactly is this song saying anyways my dear?"  
  
"You want a translation?" Brad nodded. "Okay, but you're right, it is girly! Don't laugh at me Bradley, I like her music!" Brad tried his hardest not to laugh, as Schuldich thought for a moment, translating the German song into English in his head.  
  
"Heart to heart, you and me, S.O.S. emergency, yes it's true I love you yes I do, heart to heart, one on one, please don't keep me hangin' on, I'm so deeply in love with you" Schuldich sang the English version of the song, and Brad had to keep from laughing at the hilarity of it all, what with Schu's German accented English. He quickly peeled his shirt off, as he lay down on the bed next to Schuldich.  
  
"Do you like my singing Bradley?"  
  
"You sing like a girl." Schuldich hit him again, as Brad couldn't help but make the joke.  
  
"Oh come on! You totally were asking for that one." Brad reached up and grabbed the younger boys' arm, pulling him back down next to him.  
  
"I don't sing like a girl."  
  
"Don't argue with me."  
  
"You suck."  
  
"And one day child, I shall teach how to suck as well." Schuldich buried his face in Brad's chest, unable to contain his laughter.  
  
"Guess I set myself up for that one too, ja?"  
  
"Yes Schu. You set yourself up for that one quite nicely." Schuldich pushed himself up off of Brad's chest, propping himself on his elbows.  
  
"Seriously though, do I have a nice voice?" Brad smiled, his hand snaking it's way up Schuldich's back, toying with his hair.  
  
"You have a beautiful voice. No matter how high it is." Brad had to get that last jab in, as Schuldich rolled his eyes, sitting up.  
  
"You're impossible Bradley Crawford!" He scooted over to the side of the bed, changing the cd in his stereo. He pressed play, letting the opening strains of a low-key love song filter through the air. He crawled back over to where Brad was lying, straddling the American, as he sang again.  
  
"Damn! Wish I was your lover, I'd- Brad what did she just say? I can't make it out." Brad laughed as Schuldich grinned down at him.  
  
"Ah ya know what babe? I can't even make it out myself. Maybe rock you till the daylight comes? That's the best I can do." Schuldich laughed, his hands finding Brad's. The American took the German's smaller hands in his, squeezing them tightly. Schuldich smiled as he looked down into Brad's eyes, and Brad pulled his little redhead down towards him, kissing his lips. Schuldich let himself be captured in Brad's arms, as the American rolled on top of him.  
  
"Have I told you lately how beautiful you are? What have I done in my life to deserve a little angel like you?" Brad leaned in to kiss the German's forehead, knowing that Schuldich adored the fluffy lines Brad always fed him when they were alone at times like this. He delighted in making his little German blush, nothing more rewarding than Schuldich's pouty lips kissing his.  
  
"Aw Bradley, I'm not an angel."  
  
"What do you mean? Of course you are! In fact I can see the halo on your head right now."  
  
"You're on crack Bradley." Brad laughed as Schuldich pulled his face down, kissing him again.  
  
"Nah, I'm just high off the effects of your beauty." Schuldich groaned, Brad barely able to keep from laughing himself.  
  
"Bradley, quit now while you're ahead! That was horrible." Schuldich laughed, his American boyfriend lowering himself onto the bed beside him. Schuldich snuggled in to Brad's chest, kissing the American's neck. He felt Brad's arm wrap around him, pulling him close. Even though they had been sleeping in the same bed for nearly a month now, the giddy feeling never quite left Schuldich whenever Bradley held him close. He buried his face into Brad's chest, smelling the faint scent of his boyfriend's after-shave.  
  
"Hold on my little bishie, we should probably change before we get too comfortable." Brad disentangled himself from Schuldich, sitting perched on the edge of his bed. Schuldich lazily sat up, sliding off the other side of the bed.  
  
"Good idea." He shuffled over to where he had thrown his sleeping attire that morning, pulling off his jeans and replacing them with thin cotton pants. He threw his t-shirt on the floor, along with his socks. He pulled his green bandana off, returning to the bed. Brad was standing after having changed, and pulling down the covers on their bed. Schuldich slid into the big bed first, as Brad climbed in beside him. Brad left the lamp on, knowing neither of them were expecting to go to sleep yet, they usually stayed up and talked for a while first. Still he pulled the little redhead into his arms, the feeling of Schuldich's body against his so soothing. He had found that the best stress-reliever after a long day consisted of snuggling with his favourite German, the small talk they made very welcome after a long day of complex university courses. There were times when he just wanted to quit school, and work full time for the Takatoris. But he knew if he did that, a lot of things  
would change. So he thought it best to go along with the nuisance of school, until the other three members of their group were trained fully for their future jobs. He mused in his head how odd it was, that four people gearing for a life of death and murder could be so happy.  
  
"Bradley?" He gazed down at Schuldich, whose eyes were staring up at him.  
  
"Mn? What is it?"  
  
"Don't think about our future, just think about now. It's happier that way." The redhead placed a kiss to Brad's lips, his eyes sparkling. Brad nodded, kissing the German back.  
  
"You're right, I guess if I'm not being boring I'm brooding. You need to keep better tabs on me!" Brad leaned down and kissed Schuldich again, his hands quickly darting to the German's sides as he started tickling him.  
  
"Aiee hey! Bradley!! Stop, ahh Bradley! Stop tickling me!" Schuldich batted at Brad's hands, giggling as the fingers tickled his sides. "Bradley! Come on, you only tickle little kids!"  
  
"Ah my dear but you are but a little kid! You know I could go to jail for being with you?" Brad stubbornly continued to tickle Schuldich, who laughed at his latest observation.  
  
"Nein! I'd never let them take you away." Schuldich decided to fight back, as his own hands started brushing at Brad's sides.  
  
"Oh no you don't! Never tickle someone bigger than you." Brad caught Schuldich's hands in his own, as the German stared defiantly at him.  
  
"Oh, and why's that?"  
  
"Because then they catch you, and make you their willing slave for the weekend." Schuldich's eyes sparkled, as he stared up at Brad.  
  
"Well now that doesn't sound too bad. Here I thought it would be a real punishment!"  
  
"Oh but it is. I'll turn you into a veritable Cinderella for the weekend! Stay home and scrub the apartment, no fun for you!"  
  
"But would you be my Prince Charming and rescue me at the end?"  
  
"Schu, Prince Charming is from Snow White."  
  
"Ah same deal! You'd still come along and save me, right?" Schuldich grinned up at Brad, who nodded.  
  
"Of course I would. Can't have you being the maid all the time after all. But you would look cute in a little French maid outfit though."  
  
"Oh NO you did not just say that! Bradley! I am not dressing up like a French maid for you. No way." Schuldich laughed, trying to wrestle himself free from Brad's arms.  
  
"And just where are you trying to go? You're staying right here all night long." Brad pulled Schuldich against him, his arms wrapping possessively around the young German. "All mine, you hear? And you're going to stay right here, with me, where I can keep an eye on you!" Schuldich relented his struggles, giggling as he settled back against the American. He turned around, face to face with his boyfriend now.  
  
"I promise I won't go anywhere. For tonight, and forever. I'm always yours Bradley, yours and nobody else's." Schuldich planted a kiss on Brad's lips, as the American held him tighter.  
  
"I know that Schu. For now and forever you'll always be my little baby, and I'll always be here with you. I love you Schu." Brad kissed the German, who snuggled closer to him. Brad reached out and clicked the lamp off, as he felt himself succumbing a little to sleep. He kissed his little redhead one final time that night, before falling asleep. 


	4. Just When Things Couldn't Get Any Sappie...

Finally more of this one too! Sorry it's been awhile. And sorry there isn't more Farf and Nagi yet, there will be in the next chapter most likely, if not then the chapter after that. I promise! ;) And of course, just when things couldn't get any sappier, here comes to angst! Come on, it's me! I can't write without a dose of angst thrown in somewhere. But it's just setting up for more sweet sap, don't worry. *lol* ;)  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey Red, nice of you to show up. Practice only started half an hour ago." Schuldich shrugged, not saying anything. He and Bradley had gotten a little pressed for time, and the result had been Schuldich getting to soccer practice half an hour late. Usually it wouldn't have been a problem; actually it wasn't a problem, at least not with anyone important. Except for the team captain, Yushi Koneko. The twelfth grader had some immense dislike of the German prodigy, probably because he had almost beaten the older boy for the position of captain. Yushi glared as Schuldich simply walked past him, quickly stretching before he joined the rest of the boys doing laps around the track. "Don't walk away from me when I'm talking to you Red."  
  
"Don't call me Red. Only my friends do that." Schuldich quickly flashed him a smile, as he resumed his stretches. Yushi quickly strode up to him, annoyed.  
  
"Why are you late anyways? Fucking your boyfriend?" Schuldich froze, staring at his outstretched leg. No one at school knew he gay, and Brad never picked him up at the high school, always at Nagi's school down the road, away from Schuldich's classmates. It wasn't something he wanted to get out either.  
  
"What are you talking about Yushi? I don't have a boyfriend." Schuldich didn't look up at the boy; he simply kept stretching.  
  
"Right, that older guy who's always at your games, the one who drove you here. You think I don't know? I've known for a while. I just haven't said anything yet. You think everyone else wants to be on a team with some fag? You better watch out for yourself. I could make your high school life a living hell. Now finish your stretches and do five laps of the field. Maybe I should make you do ten, since you were late." Yushi laughed to himself, walking away to join the rest of the team. Schuldich finished his stretches, his mind reeling. How could Yushi have found out? Or was he simply playing with him, guessing and assuming, seeing if he could find some hold over the German boy. Schuldich started running, trying to get his mind off of Yushi. He could always easily sway Yushi's opinion in his mind, but Schuldich wasn't keen on using his powers too much at school. And there was something about Yushi that intimidated him. He finished his laps, joining the rest of the team. His coach called him over, the rest of the team were practicing different plays in small groups, passing and kicking the balls around the field. Yushi stood by the coach, a smirk present on his face.  
  
"I want the two of you to practice goal kicks together. Take turns playing goal, and while you're at it talk some strategy for the game, different plays you'd like to run, who you think should be playing what cut, all that sort of stuff. After all Yushi, once you graduate Schuldich will move into your captain position next year, so I want him to get a good grasp of everything throughout the year. That's all." He dismissed the two, walking towards the benches to sit and observe. Schuldich followed Yushi to the empty end of the field, as Yushi took the goalie position first.  
  
"Come on kid, show me what ya got. Don't let me intimidate you." Schuldich stared at the boy in front of him, intimidate? It had to just be a coincidence in wording; it couldn't be anything else. He shook his muddled head, trying to clear his thoughts. He stared Yushi down, intent on driving the ball into his teammate's skull. As he quickly approached the net, and pulled back to kick the ball, Yushi simply said "Fag" and threw Schuldich off so much he nearly missed even hitting the net. Yushi smirked again, picking the ball up and throwing it towards the German, as it knocked the wind out of him as he caught it. Why was he letting this idiot get to him so bad? Why didn't he just screw with Yushi's mind and get it over with? He dropped the ball onto the ground, kicking it as hard as possible, sending Yushi tumbling back into the net. As the older boy sat back up, Schuldich smiled at him, mouthing a silent "sorry". Yushi glared at his assistant captain, walking up to Schuldich and dropping the ball at his feet.  
  
"Okay, you scored. Get in nets. We'll switch after we score on each other. See who does better. After all, blocking is all about using your hands, so you should have a pretty good mastery over that." Yushi winked, as he pushed Schuldich towards the net, a little harder than was required. If it weren't for Schuldich's good balance, he would have tripped in front of Yushi. He took up a spot in the middle of the net, his eyes trained on Yushi ahead of him. Yushi kicked a few shots, easy blocks, but with each one they kept getting harder and swifter, and it took a toll on Schuldich after taking a few of them. Yushi lined up for his fifth shot, and Schuldich got ready to block it, and was subsequently knocked backwards, the breath taken from his lungs. It took him a moment to be able to breathe, and he felt a distinct pain in his chest. Yushi sauntered over towards him, kneeling by his side. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize how hard I must have kicked that. You are okay, aren't you?" He smirked down at Schuldich, who struggled to sit up. They heard the fall of footsteps behind them, and Yushi's facial expression changed immediately.  
  
"What happened?" The older boy stood up, looking overly distraught and worried.  
  
"Coach I don't know, I just guess I got caught up and kicked it so hard I must have hurt him, I'm so sorry! Maybe we should get the physician out here, I'm really worried, oh god I'm so stupid! I hope I didn't hurt him." Schuldich was taken aback at the change in Yushi; screw soccer, he should be in the drama club. Schuldich painfully stood up, his chest aching.  
  
"I'm okay. I just need to sit down and take a break." He tried not to convey the full amount of pain he was really feeling, faking it for the sake of pride.  
  
"Yushi, help him to the locker room. I don't want you straining yourself; take a shower and go home and rest, no buts about it! I need you rested for the game this week." Coach left no room for argument, as Yushi didn't hesitate in sliding an arm around Schuldich's shoulders, trying his best to look worried. Schuldich didn't complain, as he actually needed the help to walk. When they were in the privacy of the locker room, Yushi shoved him on the ground, standing over him and pressing down on his chest.  
  
"Let that be a lesson to you, you little queer. I don't like you and I never have. You better know your place, or else I will screw with you. You understand?" Yushi glared at him, a backhanded slap laying into the German's face. Schuldich nodded, not really knowing what else to do. Yushi stood up, kicking him in the ribs, which sent a flare of pain through his body. The older boy sat down on a bench, watching him. "Now get changed and get the fuck out of here so I can get back out there with my team." Schuldich opened his locker, pain still searing through his side. He took his clothes out, unsure of how he'd be able to bend over to unlace his cleats. He sat down on the bench, waiting for a moment, hoping some of the pain would subside. He was aware of Yushi watching him, his eyes trained on him.  
  
"You don't have to stay here, you can go back out there and practice. You need it." Schuldich couldn't resist getting that last jab in; as he tried to lean down to unlace his cleats. Yushi stood up, coming over to stand in front of him.  
  
"You really don't listen well." He punched Schuldich in the side, causing the German to double over in pain, forgetting the laces of his cleats. Yushi leaned in to him, whispering in his ear. "If you ever do anything to piss me off again, I'll get you kicked off the team. Then I'll beat the shit out of you, and then after that, maybe I'll give you the pleasure of fucking you up the ass, since I know you like it that way you fag. Now don't ever breathe a word of this to anyone, otherwise you'll be in serious trouble." Yushi stood back up, walking out of the change room. Schuldich sat still on the bench, trying not to cry. But he was in so much pain; Yushi must have really done a number on his ribs. He hoped none of them were broken. He struggled to unlace his cleats, then barely being able to proceed to changing into his other clothing, packing everything back up in his bag. Now came the really hard part. Finding some way to explain this to Brad. All Schuldich wanted right now was to feel the American's strong arms around him, holding him and kissing him, taking his pain away. He just wanted to sleep. But waking up and explaining this mess to Brad would be a whole other deal, and he needed to figure out something fast. He picked his bag up, barely able to carry it, as he headed for the doors. He called Brad on his cell phone, telling him to come and get him. Brad was surprised at the early call, but said nothing. Schuldich waited for him outside the front of the school, sitting on the steps. He saw the black jeep pull up, but couldn't bring himself to stand up. As Brad walked up to him, Schuldich fought harder with each glance to keep his tears in check. He stood up, wincing as a new pain shot through his side. Brad noticed, and rushed to his side.  
  
"Schu, what is it? You didn't tell me you were hurt!" Brad could barely keep himself from taking Schuldich in his arms right there, but didn't want to arouse any attention of anyone who could possibly be around. He picked up Schuldich's bag from the ground, as he waited for him to speak.  
  
"Bradley, just take me home, and don't ask. I'm just really sore and I need to get out of here." Schuldich could barely keep from flinging himself against Brad, as he struggled to walk to the jeep. He sat down in the soft leather seat, taking short, quick breaths, as long deep ones caused him too much pain; he needed to get away from the school and into Brad's arms before he started hyperventilating. Brad realized the seriousness of his condition, peeling away from the school and towards their home quickly. He didn't say anything on the way home; he simply laid one hand on Schuldich's, squeezing it tightly. Schuldich calmed down a little on the drive home, Brad's presence comforting him already. They made it to their place in record time, as Brad pulled into the garage, shutting off the engine and hopping out the side, rushing over to the passenger side of the jeep.  
  
"Are you okay to walk, or do you want me to carry you inside?" Schuldich shook his head, stepping out of the jeep. He winced as he walked to the door, Brad at his side. Brad opened the door for him, quickly following him in. Schuldich stopped to kick his shoes off, as he made his way down the hall, pushing the door to their room open and heading straight for the bed. He sat down, finally breaking down and crying. Brad sat beside him, worry creasing his face. "Oh baby what's wrong? Schu what happened?"  
  
"Bradley, just hold me please." He sobbed into the American's chest, each shake causing him more pain. Brad's arms wrapped around him, as he sat back against the headboard, carefully pulling Schuldich against him, holding the sobbing boy next to him. He waited until the redhead stopped crying, and seemed to gain a little control.  
  
"Okay, now will you tell me what happened?" Brad held his face up, staring down into Schuldich's misty eyes.  
  
"We were practicing and I just got a really hard ball to my ribs. I'll be okay really, I just needed to lie down and rest. I'm feeling better already." He faked a little smile, meeting Brad's questioning eyes. With a sigh and a shake of the head, Brad settled in more comfortably in the bed, holding Schuldich in his arms, worry creasing his mind. He knew there had to be more to the story than Schuldich was telling him, he was hiding something. But he was obviously in pain, and Brad didn't want to cause him any more discomfort, he could wait until the morning to question him again. 


	5. Yeah, Okay, So I Do Care About You. Don'...

For those of you who want more of the Farf in this story, well I dedicate this chapter to you! Nothing like a good ol' sweet and sappy moment with Schu and Farfie. Hehe, Farfie cares! Yes he does! *smacks self* Okay I'll shut up now, and you can read. ^^  
  
~*~  
  
"Bradley, just go already! I promise I'll be fine. You don't have to stay and baby-sit me all day."  
  
"Are you sure Schu? It's really no problem, I can skip my classes."  
  
"Go! Besides, I need my rest anyways. If you're here I don't think I'd get any." Schuldich smiled up at Brad, trying to convince him that he would be fine alone all day. He was still in a lot of pain from the soccer incident yesterday, and didn't feel like going to school. Convincing Bradley to leave him alone for the day had been hard, but the American had relented, and was now pulling on his jacket and fishing his car keys out of his pocket.  
  
"Alright, but if you have any problems, call my cell! I'll keep it on."  
  
"Bradley."  
  
"Anything at all, call me."  
  
"Bradley!"  
  
"Okay, I'll go. I'm just worried about you. I probably won't be able to concentrate today, knowing you're here alone."  
  
"You're going to be late."  
  
"Fine. I know when I'm not wanted. You rest today and you better be feeling better when I get home." Bradley grabbed his bag, heading for the door.  
  
"Bradley?"  
  
"What now? I'm going to be late you know." He leaned against the doorframe, staring back at the redhead curled up on his bed.  
  
"Kiss." Schu pouted his lips, as Brad shook his head and walked back over to the bed, sitting down beside his boyfriend and gently kissing him.  
  
"Now you get some rest. I'll be back later. I love you Schu." He leaned over and kissed the German one last time, before getting up and finally leaving. Once he heard the sound of Brad's jeep pulling out of the driveway, Schuldich let out a loud sigh, grinding his head back into the pillow. He had wanted the day alone to be able to recover in peace from the assault he'd taken this weekend, but he had also wanted time alone to really think over what had happened.  
  
How had Yushi found out about Brad? Did anyone else know? He was afraid to go back to school, afraid that everyone would know and tease him about it. He had never had any problems since he had started at the school two years ago, and he wasn't looking for any problems now. He was quite popular around the school, and he wondered what this new information would do to his reputation.  
  
"Why do I even care? I probably won't even be in school next year if I finish my training. Hell I could manipulate everyone into not caring about Bradley and me. It would be so easy. But no, I have to be an idiot and spend all my time worrying about it and trying to fix it without using my powers. Why do I even care about anyone at school? I shouldn't even be on the soccer team; it's making me too attached to something I'll never be able to have. A normal life." He laid his head down on his arms, tears falling down on his pillow. All he wanted was to be a normal kid, and not some assassin waiting to finish training and join the world of cold-blooded killers. Why did Estet want them to go to normal schools and get educations? What was the point? It was all so stupid. He flopped onto his back, wincing as he moved. He probably should have let Bradley take him to the hospital yesterday, but the doctors would have known that his injuries couldn't have been caused by a mere soccer ball, and then he'd have to tell Bradley everything. He didn't want him to know. Oh why did life have to suck so bad? If only Yushi had never found out, and wasn't bothering him, life would be fine. But no, his life had to get screwed up this weekend.  
  
He lay in bed for the next hour and a half, surprised at how tired he still was after having slept all night. He heard a sound from out in the apartment, tuning his mind into whatever it was. As soon as he found the culprit, he shook his head, knowing that as long as Farfie was alive, he would never get a moment of peace.  
  
"Schu? Oh there you are. I got suspended." The Irish boy stood in the doorway, grinning wickedly.  
  
"Do I want to know?" Schu painfully pulled himself up, as Farfie came and sat next to him on the bed.  
  
"Actually, you might." Farfie didn't meet Schu's eyes, which was very unusual for him.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"What happened to you yesterday Schu? Yushi hurt you, didn't he? And it wasn't from the soccer ball." The younger boy fidgeted as he waited for an answer, which only made Schuldich more nervous.  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"He came up to me and started saying stuff to me, about you and Brad."  
  
"Farf what did you do?"  
  
"I couldn't help it. He pissed me off, and I just started beating on him. If he did anything to you I swear I'll find him and finish him off! I want you to tell me." Farfie looked up and met Schu's eyes, grabbing the older boys' hand.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it."  
  
"Schu! Tell me. I know you won't tell Brad, and if you don't want me to say anything I won't. But I want to know."  
  
"Leave me alone. You know as soon as Brad finds out what you did I'm screwed! He'll make me tell him."  
  
"Why won't you tell him? Why won't you tell me?!"  
  
"I said I don't want to talk about it."  
  
"Screw off Schu, stop being an idiot. Just fucking tell me what happened!" Schu shrank back against the pillow, taken aback at Farf's outburst. He did want to get it off his chest, to tell someone about it, but what would happen if he did?  
  
"Okay fine, but promise me you won't say anything to Brad, and that you won't go all crazy?" Their eyes met, and the younger boy nodded, anything to hear the details.  
  
"Not a word to Brad. I promise."  
  
"Well, I guess Yushi found out that me and Brad are together. I don't know how, but he started saying things about it, and about how he didn't want some fag on his team, and that no one else would either if they found out. He did kick the ball really hard at me, and it kinda knocked the wind out of me for a minute. So we went back to the locker room, and then he kept kicking me and hitting me in the ribs. He said if I ever told anyone he'd get me kicked off the team and he'd beat me up, then he said he'd rape me. So you see why you can't tell Bradley."  
  
"Screw Bradley! I'll kill the fucker myself! I should have done it this morning. The next time I see him he's so dead!"  
  
"Farfie! I told you not to get crazy. Just calm down, it's not that big of a deal."  
  
"It is so! He hurt you, and he threatened you. That's enough of a deal for me. I mean, you know, I care about you, and I don't like it when people give you problems."  
  
"What did you just say?" Schu was a little taken aback at the Irish boy's last comment; it wasn't often that Farfarello showed any real emotion.  
  
"Shut up, you heard me."  
  
"You just admitted you care about me."  
  
"So what? It's not that big of a deal."  
  
"It is to me."  
  
"Stop being an idiot! I was just trying to help, or something."  
  
"You were being sentimental. Admit it." Schu poked the younger boy in the side, who frowned, not wanting to admit that he had been acting differently than normal.  
  
"Shut up! No wonder people pick on you, you're so sappy." Farf grabbed one of the pillows, whacking Schu over the head with it.  
  
"Hey! I'm an invalid here, you're not supposed to be hitting me!" He cowered back against the bed frame, shielding himself from the whacking of the pillow. Finally the Irish boy relented, throwing the pillow down and slumping on top of it next to Schuldich.  
  
"I give up. You're safe now. No more pillow beatings." Schu looked up at Farf, whose face was nearly split in a smile.  
  
"Thanks for caring though. I knew you had a heart somewhere in there you freak."  
  
"Don't push it."  
  
"I couldn't resist. So you won't tell Bradley a word of what I told you?"  
  
"Not a word, I promise. Even though I think you should tell him. But I won't say anything."  
  
"Thanks." Schu reached out in front of him, as the younger boy moved closer to him, engaging him in a hug. Farfarello rarely hugged anyone, so this was certainly a sign that he was indeed very worried about his older team mate. 


	6. Everyone Cries

Eee lookie, another update! Yee! Classes are almost done!! Yaa! My last day of classes is Tuesday, followed by two exams Friday, then this year of uni is finished for me!! Eeee! Then I can work on finishing all of my stories. Heh. And starting many more. . Oh well. Enough babble. A little warning for this chapter, make sure you have a toothbrush and toothpaste ready for when you're done reading, so you don't get cavities! Man, the sugar from my Peeps must be invading my brain, cause if you thought chapters up till now contained some sappy fluff, well, think again! My gods, I can feel cavities growing in my own mouth after having written this! Hee hee, sappy Bradley! He's so cute! Acting all tough for poor Schu. But does he reveal his true sensitive side? I will shut up now. ^^ Read and give me reviews! I live on reviews!  
  
~*~  
  
"What's the matter Red? You scared? I thought it's what you wanted. Don't back out on me now you little bitch, you know my name, why don't you scream it?" Tears rolling down his cheeks, bruises clothing his body, he struggled again his older aggressor, vainly trying to get out from under him. Just as it was about to happen, as Yushi was reaching for him, the slam of a door woke Schu up, as he bolted upright, the sheets tangled around him. Had he slept all afternoon?  
  
"Schu, where are you?" The German sank back against the headboard, relieved to hear that voice. He placed his feet on the floor, getting up and walking out into the apartment to find his boyfriend. Brad's back was to him, and he ran over to the American, throwing his arms around him.  
  
"Bradley, I'm so glad you're home. I missed you." He buried his face against the American's chest, breathing in the mild scent of his cologne. He relaxed as Bradley's arms tightened around him, hugging him tightly.  
  
"You have a bad day? I knew I should have stayed home."  
  
"No, not at all. I slept all day. I guess, I just had nothing to do all day, so it made me realize how much I miss you when you're not around and there's nothing to occupy my mind?" He smiled up at the American, winking.  
  
"Nice try. You're getting better at lying to my face every day. I don't know if that should worry me though." They laughed, as they walked into the living room. Brad sat down on the couch, pulling Schuldich down onto his lap.  
  
"So how was your day Bradley? Were you bored? Did you spend all day worrying about me?"  
  
"Busted. Today was useless, more of those stupid asinine group presentations we only get ten minutes to work on. It's so pointless. But that's life I guess, it's not all supposed to make sense."  
  
"Don't go getting all philosophical on me please, your world of business is bad enough." Schu grabbed a pillow beside him and whacked his boyfriend with it, grinning as the American looked at him with a surprised look.  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
"That was a warning. You only get three warnings."  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"Then, I'll think of something."  
  
"Ha, empty threats."  
  
"I'll send you images of a naked Takatori Reigi." Schu grinned, as the smile on Brad's face twisted into a frown.  
  
"That's not even funny."  
  
"Then let that be your second warning."  
  
"I don't like this warning system. It sucks." Brad pulled Schu's face closer to his, locking his lips with the German's. He stared up into Schu's sparkling emerald eyes. "Stand up for a sec." Puzzled, Schuldich stood up, watching as Brad rearranged himself on the couch, so that he was lying down. He patted the couch beside him. "Lay down with me." The German smiled, lying down next to Brad, his body half slung over him. He settled his head down on Brad's chest, timing his breaths with Brad's, the rise and fall of his boyfriend's chest a soothing comfort to Schu. He hadn't wanted to admit it to him, but he had felt very anxious all day, waiting for Brad to finish classes and come home. After he had spent an hour worrying about what he was going to do about Yushi, he had come to realize how much he hated being alone now. He felt so helpless, despite his telepathy. He didn't want to get off the couch ever again, he felt so secure and safe lying in Brad's arms, he couldn't help a sigh escape his lips. He felt Brad's fingers filter through his hair, faintly brushing his face.  
  
"What are you thinking?"  
  
"Just, about how happy I am, right now." He never liked that question, usually when someone asked it, too many thoughts were running through his head, and he couldn't discern which ones were important. But now, it was pretty clear what his thoughts were: don't ever lose Brad.  
  
"Why are you so happy?"  
  
"Bradley you know why I'm happy! Stop being a pain."  
  
"I don't see how I'm being a pain. Unless it's not me that's making you happy."  
  
"Bradley!"  
  
"I know, you've found someone else, haven't you? Some hot young Japanese guy has taken your heart away, hasn't he? I knew this day would come." Schu's mind was reeling, hot young Japanese guy? Did he know? Did Brad know about Yushi in the locker room? How could he, he hadn't told anyone but Farf and Farf had gone out!  
  
"Never Bradley! I don't want anyone but you! I'd never leave you!" Schu sat up, staring his boyfriend in the eyes as he said it, wanting Brad to believe that he meant it. How could he have even thought it? Didn't Brad trust in his feelings for him? Maybe he was trying to hint at something else. Schu's mind raced as he thought about it more.  
  
"Schu, baby calm down. Is something wrong? I was only joking, I know you'd never leave me. Is everything okay?" Brad sat up, taking the worried German in his arms and holding him tightly. What had that outburst been about? He'd only been joking around with him like he always did.  
  
"Oh, um I knew that. I guess I just had a long day."  
  
"You slept all day. Hardly tolling on the brain dear."  
  
"Maybe it's a sign that I shouldn't sleep all day, it messes me up." Schu smiled, trying to play it off as though it weren't important.  
  
"Schuldich, if something is bothering you, you have to tell me."  
  
"Nothing is bothering me Bradley."  
  
"Are you sure? Nothing happened yesterday that you want to tell me about?"  
  
"No!" Why wouldn't he drop it? He had to know what Yushi had done to him yesterday, he had to. But how?  
  
"Schu, sweetie, I'm really worried about you. You're acting really strange. Just calm down, don't get all upset on me. I'm just worried. If you say nothing's wrong, then nothing's wrong. I just want to make sure that you know that if anything's wrong, you need to tell me about it so I can help you. I love you, I don't want you to ever worry about anything." Brad kissed Schu's forehead, as he held the German cradled to his body.  
  
"I'm sorry Bradley. I guess I did go crazy. I just, I'm so happy with you, and I guess I just take it too seriously when you joke about us not being together. I wouldn't want to go on living if I didn't have you." Schu clutched to Brad tighter, feeling extremely emotional and even a little scared right now. Why couldn't he just tell Brad that he loved him? Why was it so hard?  
  
"Aw baby don't worry. Nothing could ever tear you away from me. You understand? Nothing. I love you too much." Brad kissed him again, hugging him tighter, while wishing that Schu would just tell him what was wrong. He knew something was bothering the German, but he wouldn't push it. He would just baby him, and let him cry if he needed to, and he'd ask him again later what was bothering him. Whatever it was, it definitely seemed to be messing Schu up quite a deal.  
  
"I'm sorry Bradley. You probably hate it when I get like this. I don't mean to get so emotional all the time, I just can't help it."  
  
"Schu don't apologize for anything."  
  
"No really Bradley, it must be so hard on you, to deal with me all the time. I mean, when we're together, I feel like such a child next to you. You're so much more mature than me; you never lose control of yourself like I do. You always tell me how you feel, and you never hide anything from me. I know it must be such a pain for you to have to wait for me like this, and I'm sorry. I'm trying so hard Bradley."  
  
"Schu, shush. Why are you acting like this? We've had this conversation a million times before, what is it ever going to take for you to understand that it doesn't bother me? Schu I would wait for you forever, and it wouldn't bother me. I want you to be comfortable, and happy. Besides, you are young. Don't forget that. Yes, you carry a burden much heavier than most people twice your age, and your future is not exactly the brightest, but honey you're only sixteen, you still are a child. I don't want you to grow up so quickly; I like you how you are. Every time you cry, and every time you break down and get scared over something, it just reminds me of how untouched you are by all of this. You still have such a sweet and loving nature, despite everything you're going through. I want you to keep that as long as possible. Okay? I love you baby, I love you the way you are. I don't want you to change. I just wish you'd finally understand that and stop worrying about it." Brad hugged his German tightly, as he felt Schu's body shaking; he knew that he was trying not to cry. "Schu, you know you can cry if you feel like it, it's okay."  
  
"Why don't you ever cry Bradley? I've never seen you cry since we've been together." Schu's voice shook as he spoke, but the question seemed to fit. If it was so okay for him to cry, why didn't Bradley ever cry?  
  
"I do cry, not often, but it does happen. You just never see me cry. I don't like to cry in front of you."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Well, I just never want to upset you, that's all. You said it yourself, you never see me cry. How would you feel if you saw me break down? You'd start crying too, you know it. I'm here for you to cry against, I don't need to burden you with my problems."  
  
"Bradley, you don't think you can talk to me about your problems? Why not? I could listen. I want to hear about them." Schu sat back, intent on hearing at least a hint of what could be troubling his boyfriend. "Do you cry over me?" The question was so innocent and fearful, yet so caring, that it nearly moved the American to tears there on the spot. Brad took hold of Schu's hands, holding them as he stared into his eyes.  
  
"Well, when you come to me about a problem, and it's something like I feel I can't really fix, but I still act like I can, it bothers me, to see you hurting. You know, when you're hurting, I'm hurting too. But I can't ever show you I'm hurting, because you need me to be strong for you and to tell you everything will be okay, when inside I feel like everything's going to fall apart. I shouldn't even be telling you this now, with how you've been acting since yesterday. But there are so many times when I just feel so useless. You just get upset by so much, and I always feel like you don't really think I care about you as much as I do, and I just feel like I must not be doing such a great job as a boyfriend if I can't keep you from getting upset so often. I don't want you to think that you're a problem, or that you make me upset, because you don't. Because every time I let you cry, and say things to make you think that everything will be all right, and you fall asleep, and you're so peaceful and you're smiling in your sleep, when I look down and see you, and see that smile on your face, and know that it was my words that put it there, it makes me wonder why I ever worry about letting you down at all. Everything has worked out for us so far, and things will always work out. I guess we just both get too emotional sometimes. Maybe I should talk to you more though, about me. Would that make you feel better? If you knew more about my problems? Would it make us closer?" Schu was surprised at the question, surprised at the whole statement. Had Bradley just admitted to him that he wasn't as strong as he always seemed? That he broke down too?  
  
"Bradley, just you telling me that now makes me feel better. I always thought you were so much stronger than me because you never got upset, but now that I know you do, it's like, I don't feel so bad for crying to you anymore. But if you ever get upset, I want you to tell me. Even if I do start crying, which I probably would, it would probably make you feel better anyways. Even if every time you tell me that things will be okay, and that you'll fix my problems, even if it is a lie, it still makes me feel better, just to know that you care." Schu moved closer to Brad, sitting on his lap and hugging him, kissing him softly. Brad hugged him back, burying his head in Schu's red hair.  
  
"You're a lot stronger than you think you are Schu. Don't sell yourself short." They spent the next few minutes together on the couch, in silence. Schu had put the events of the day before out of his mind, concentrating now only on how much closer he felt to his beloved, glad that Bradley had opened up to him like that. It was a new experience, and he had loved every word of it.  
  
"Hey, what time is it?"  
  
"Three o'clock."  
  
"Shit. Time to go pick up the kids."  
  
"Uhh, about that."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, we only have to pick up Nagi."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Farf, well, he's at the arcade. You see, he got suspended from school."  
  
"I don't want to know, do I?" Schu grinned, nodding his head as he and Bradley headed for Brad's jeep, to pick up Nagi from school. Farf would have thought up a good excuse by the time he got home, he always did. Schu would fix everything at the school tomorrow, and clear Farf's name from the record. He always did. 


	7. Lean, Mean, Fighting Machine & The Boy W...

Well, after two years sitting in the back corners of my mind, Schwarz Kids is back. ^_^ And just as sappy as ever! However, in the upcoming chapters, as Schu begins accompanying Brad and working for Takatori Reigi, things are going to get quite crazy, and Yushi is soon to be the least of the German's problems. Sorry this chapter is kinda short, but I am working on the next chapter as I upload this now. ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So kid, why did you get suspended this time?" Schu looked over at Farfarello, hoping his secret wouldn't come out.  
  
"I got in a fight." Farfarello looked at Schu, winking.  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Yeah, some stupid kid made some pirate comment. You know how much I hate that. So I hit him."  
  
"You hit him?"  
  
"Really hard." Farfarello grinned proudly, settling himself down on his chair in the living room. Bradley put his paper down, fingers massaging his temple.  
  
"Don't worry Bradley, I'll fix it tomorrow at school. Like I always do." Schu laid his hands on Brad's shoulders, squeezing them. He felt the American's hands cover his, as Brad nodded.  
  
"Of course you will. If only Farf could control his anger, you wouldn't need to. But I suppose that won't happen, will it Farf?" Brad looked over at the Irish boy, who simply grinned back at him.  
  
"Oh come on. I'm being trained to be a lean, mean fighting machine. You should be happy my senses are so explosive." Schu watched as Farfarello further pushed Brad's buttons, certain the American would let out a scream of frustration as he threw his hands in the air.  
  
"You know, I give up. You're right. You got in a fight, yipee. I'm proud." Brad picked his paper back up, his eyes roaming back to the finance section. Schu met Farf's gaze, and watched as the Irish boy mouthed a happy 'I won' in his direction. The German smiled, not daring to laugh. He instead pushed himself away from the couch, heading into the kitchen. He rummaged through the fridge, preparing a small snack to tide him over until supper. He sat at the table and ate, allowing his thoughts to wander aimlessly. He had decided earlier that he was well enough to return to school tomorrow, despite Brad's pleas to remain at the apartment. As much as he dreaded facing Yushi, he knew the longer he put it off, the bigger the deal the Japanese kid would make of it.  
  
"Schu? Help me write a story?" He was startled out of his thoughts by a tugging on his sleeve, and looked over to see Nagi standing in front of him.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"I have to write a story, and I can't decide what to write about." Nagi climbed onto one of the chairs, kneeling on it so he could reach the table top properly. Schu smiled, scooting his chair closer to Nagi's.  
  
"Got any ideas?"  
  
"Well, I was thinking... No." Nagi sighed in frustration, setting his pencil down. Of all of his school subjects, composition seemed to be his worst.  
  
"Why don't you write about a little boy who has special powers to move things with his mind?" Nagi looked at Schu with a shocked expression.  
  
"No! Bradley says we can't talk about us."  
  
"Nobody knows it's about you Nagi. Everyone will think it's all make believe. Besides, this way, you can just write about what you know. Everybody will think you're making it up. It'll be easy." The more Schuldich explained this to Nagi, the more the boy liked the concept. With Schu's guidance, he wrote out a small piece, detailing a day in the life of a boy with the power to move stuff. Nagi was excited with the finished product, hugging the older German boy as tightly as he could.  
  
"You're the best Schu. Thank you." He ran off to his room, placing the finished story in his backpack, leaving Schuldich to remain at the table, thinking about what tomorrow could hold. Hopefully he wouldn't find himself alone with Yushi anytime during the day. He did have to deal with soccer practice after school, but he would stay as far away from Yushi as practice permitted. It would be tough, but he would make do.  
  
"You gonna help me cook supper?" He contemplated the thought a moment, then nodded, wanting something to keep his mind off of tomorrow. He got up, joining Bradley at the counter in order to prepare a meal. He was set to work on making a salad, as he washed lettuce and chopped up cucumber. They didn't often eat salads, but every now and then Bradley liked to pick up some fresh produce at the market. Schu hadn't been big on salads, and it had taken Nagi even longer to accustomize himself to lettuce, but now it was something they all enjoyed. When he finished that, Bradley had him wash a few potatoes, which he then cut up and placed in a frying pan on the stove. Bradley took over everything from there, as Schu stood by and watched him cook. They chatted aimlessly about things, mostly focusing on the tests that Schu would have in the coming month. Estet felt it was time that he could begin accompanying Brad on training missions, and before they began implementing that they wanted to run a few tests on him first, to ensure his powers were up to standard. Schu wasn't worried, but Bradley still cautioned him to not take the tests too lightly, for if they found he had not been progressing well enough, they would take him from Brad's care and place him in Rosenkreuz, where they could train him properly.  
  
Estet had allowed Brad to take control and care of his team, as the American had been able to stress the importance the four of them would play in the future. He had many visions which showed him images of them together, a team strong in it's bonds. He had been surprised at how easy it had been to influence the Elders of this, and never took his freedom with his team for granted. He trained them constantly, yet allowed them to live as normally as they possibly could. But if Schuldich were to begin accompanying him on missions, changes would have to be made in his life, changes that the German boy had not thought about. He really hated the idea of completely immersing the young German into a life of death and violence, but that was just how things had to happen. If he couldn't care for Schuldich, he didn't doubt some pervert at Rosenkreuz would take to him quickly. He cringed as he thought of subjecting his beloved German to the hell he had gone through, and was determined that Schuldich would pass his tests with flying colours, so Estet could be assured they had made the right decisions. He called to the other two as he finished cooking the meal, nudging Schuldich to set the table. As he sat down to eat with his make-shift family, Brad Crawford looked them all over, hoping that his decision had been the right one to make, and that his team would not end up suffering for it later on. 


	8. Sharp Dressed Schu

Here's the next chapter, finally finished after a few days of pondering with it. Hopefully, just hopefully, I will be able to finish the next chapter tonight before I have to leave. I shall be away for the following week, so I'd like to throw on an extra update if possible. I guess we shall see if that'll happen or not. If not, I imagine when I get back, I'll have another few chapters written by then to throw up on here. This story has really started taking off in my head. ^_^ So hopefully the chapters will be flowing quite freely!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Come on, sleepyhead. As much as I don't like the idea, you were intent on going to school this morning." Schuldich pulled the sheets over his head, grumbling that he had changed his mind. Bradley chuckled, standing up and grabbing onto Schuldich's arm, tugging the German out of their bed. As he fell to the floor, the young teen let out a string of curses, demanding a cup of coffee.  
  
"Bradley, why do I even have to go to school? It's so pointless. I decided I'm quitting. Would you be happy loving a high school drop out?" The American simply smiled, as he left the room, setting the kitchen table for breakfast. He heard Schuldich continuing to grumble, which was common place in the mornings when he wasn't injured. Just as he set the bowl of rice on the table, Nagi suddenly popped up in his chair. Bradley ruffled the kid's hair, pouring him a glass of milk. Farf arrived next, poking his bacon with a fork, before devouring it quickly. As usual, Schuldich was the last to arrive for food, sitting in his chair and pushing his toast away, his eyes roaming to the cup of coffee sitting on the counter.  
  
"Not until you eat your toast. We've had this conversation before."  
  
"But my throat is dry."  
  
"Bull shit. Eat, then coffee. I shouldn't even let you drink it, it's so bad for you." As he said it, he took a sip from his own cup of coffee, smirking at Schuldich's scowling face. The German reservedly took a bite of the bread, stifling a yawn as he chewed. Bradley sat down next to him, setting the mug in front of his boyfriend. Muttering a thank you, Schuldich downed half the cup.  
  
"There we go, I feel better already." He finished the rest of his toast quickly, gathering all the dishes from the table and piling them in the sink. He stood at the counter, sipping from his mug, contemplating his day. He didn't really want to go, and the more he thought about it, the more he wanted to stay home. Seeing Yushi was not on his list of things to do. Finishing his coffee, he set the mug on the counter, standing behind his American boyfriend, leaning over top of him.  
  
"You made up your mind yesterday, and you're not getting out of it." Schuldich pushed away from him, grabbing Nagi's empty glass.  
  
"Can't I simply cuddle with you for a bit? Why do you always think I'm after something?"  
  
"Because I know you." Bradley folded up his newspaper, walking over to the counter where Schuldich stood, embracing him and giving him a quick kiss. "Time to go." Everyone got their things together, leaving the apartment and heading down to the garage. Farf and Nagi piled into to the back of Brad's jeep, as Nagi let Farf read the story he wrote the night before. Schuldich settled into the front seat next to Bradley, his fingers resting on the older man's leg. The trip to Nagi's school was rather quiet, as no one really had much to say. After dropping the Japanese boy off, Brad drove a little further up the road, dropping the remaining two off. Brad grabbed Schuldich's hand before he got out of the vehicle, mentally linking in with him.  
  
'Are you really alright, Schu? If you have any trouble today, just call me.'  
  
'I'm fine, Bradley. Stop worrying about me.'  
  
'Somebody has to.'  
  
'I'll see you after soccer practice.'  
  
'I'll be here. Love you.' Schuldich smiled, squeezing Bradley's hand before heading off into the school. Unfortunately, the first person he ran into was Yushi. He looked up into the angry eyes of his larger team mate, remembering what had happened the day before with Farf.  
  
"I would advise you to tell that freakshow you live with to never try anything with me again. Or else there will be serious repercussions." He said nothing, simply shrugged as he walked away. Yushi was not what he wanted to deal with this morning. Surprisingly the older boy didn't try to get in anymore words, but that didn't deter the redhead from quickening his pace a bit more to get to class. He quickly sank into his seat at the back of the classroom, drawing out his textbook and flipping it open. He looked up as a shadow crossed over his desk.  
  
"Red! You feeling better? We got worried since you didn't show up yesterday." He saw real concern in the eyes of his friend, and smiled up at him.  
  
"I'm fine, Hiro. Just decided what with the upcoming game, there was no use in stressing myself needlessly. So I decided to stay home since I'd had trouble sleeping Sunday night, since I was so sore. But I'm fine now." His friend smiled, sitting down in the chair next to him.  
  
"That's good. You didn't really miss anything important yesterday, we were just reviewing everything from last week." The German nodded, and listened to Hiro fill him in on things until the class started. The class went by quickly, and soon the German was up and on his way to the next. The whole day seemed to fly by in that manner, pushing him quickly towards his most dreaded part of the day. Soccer practice.  
  
"Schuldich, how are you feeling today? Are you alright?" He smiled, waving off all worries from his coach. After pleading that he had simply taken the day off to ensure he was well rested, his coach relented, and he went in to the locker room to change. He was quiet, not really making an effort to engage in conversation with anyone. The moment Yushi walked into the room, he felt the tension level rise. To his surprise, the older boy put on a good show for everyone else.  
  
"Good to have you back, Red. We were worried about you yesterday. I apologize again for what happened Sunday, guess I should cut out the energy food before practice with my own team, huh?" Schuldich nodded, not in the mood to address the other boy. Practice began, and things were going well. They did their drills, practiced goal kicks, and ran through plays. There were no incidents, and nothing bad happened. When an end was finally put to practice, and they returned to the locker room, Schuldich wasted no time getting changed and out of the locker room. Anything to get away from Yushi. The older boy seemed in no rush to acknowledge him though, as he lazily set about changing, joking around with the others. Schuldich left, saying a few goodbyes as he went out the door. He hurried to the front steps of the building, hoping to see Bradley's black jeep already waiting for him. He wasn't there yet, and while that wasn't uncommon, Schuldich hoped he would get there soon. He didn't want to have anyone run into him while he was waiting. He sat on the steps, probing for Bradley's mind. He thought he felt the American's presence nearby, and brightened. He looked up, seeing the black jeep at the end of the road, rolling to a stop just at the end of the stairs. He bounded quickly down the steps, flinging his bag in the back seat as he jumped into the front. He looked over to the seat next to him, noting Bradley's contemplative look.  
  
"You seem to be in a rush. Bad day?" Schuldich slumped back against the seat, allowing his fingers to intertwine with the ones Bradley offered him.  
  
"No, just wanted to be with you." With a final squeeze to the younger boy's hand, Bradley pulled his away, easing his jeep back into the street. Neither of them said anything, but Schuldich noticed that Bradley seemed to be taking the long way home.  
  
"We need to talk." Looking at Bradley, Schuldich couldn't help but feel a tiny bit of fear at those words. Didn't those words always mean something bad? "I swear sometimes you must have a tiny streaky of empathy in you. Stop worrying so much, it's not that bad. I still love you and don't want to break up with you, it has nothing to do with us being together. Well actually that's a lie, it does. Just not romantically, at least. Oh hell. Listen to me." Bradley chuckled at himself, wondering why he was having such a hard time with words; maybe Schuldich's emotions were having some effect on him. He reached over, taking hold of one of the German's slender hands again, squeezing it reassuringly.  
  
"Sorry, I couldn't help it." Schuldich squeezed back, feeling slightly foolish for even worrying.  
  
"Anyhow, this is about you. Estet has decided they want your training pushed quicker, and they want you to start accompanying me on missions. I'm to introduce you to our employer, Takatori Reigi, Thursday night. He has a function to go to, and since he has requested my presence, Estet has decided you will accompany me. There's someone there whom you're apparently supposed to scan." Bradley let his words sink in, wondering what kind of an effect they would have on Schuldich. He chanced a glance at his boyfriend, who was looking down at his hands.  
  
"Wow, that's some pretty short notice. What exactly is this function going to be for? Do I get to dress up?" Brad smiled, nothing that the German seemed to be taking it well.  
  
"Yes, we're actually going to see a tailor at the moment, in case you were wondering. We need to get you a suit made for Thursday. Takatori is paying for it." Schuldich nodded, now understanding that the long route had served two purposes.  
  
"Is scanning all I'll have to do?"  
  
"Yes. As far as Takatori knows, though, you're being utilized for your superhuman speed and sensitive hearing." Schuldich burst into laugher upon hearing that, as it also brought a smile to Brad's face.  
  
"Sensitive hearing? Oh that's great. I was wondering if they'd try to bring that into play or not. Am I going to have to give him a demonstration of my abilities?"  
  
"I'm not sure, it's up to him. I guess you'll be the first to know in that regard." He pulled in up in front of the tailor shop, parking the car as they both got out. He led Schuldich into the back of the shop, where the Takatori's personal tailor was already waiting. He removed his coat, spreading his arms at the request of the tailor. He and Brad made snide comments to each other through their link, as Schuldich complained that the tailor was trying to feel him up. They were finished quickly, and told to come back tomorrow to make adjustments. They left, getting back into the jeep and heading back to the apartment. The drive back was filled with conversation about how their days had gone. Having foreseen a surprise quiz in global economics, Brad had been able to study the accurate material over his morning break, allowing him to pass the quiz easily. Schuldich chastised him, echoing Brad's comments to him that it was wrong to utilize one's skill to get ahead in school. Brad promptly decided to change that rule, to which Schuldich rolled his eyes, then admitted to doing the same thing on a history test. He simply shifted through the teacher's head and found the correct answers. Pulling into the garage, Brad proclaimed the issue as closed, and that in the future, neither of them should admit to the other upon cheating with their skill. Schuldich laughed and agreed, grabbing his bag from the back and following Brad into the apartment. 


	9. Where's The Meat? & Our Song

Okay, as detailed in the last chappy, I just managed to get this done before I have to leave!! Score me!! Anyways, not much to say, just more sweet fluffy stuff. With a good dose of humour at first. I needed more family interaction. ^_^ The song at the end is "Always" by Erasure, which I think could be the new theme song for this story. ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Where's the meat?"  
  
"You don't always need meat in a meal."  
  
"You might not, but I do! I'm a growing boy, Brad. Growing boys need their meat."  
  
"I'm a growing boy, and I don't need meat. I don't really like meat."  
  
"Well Nagi that's why you're so small. If you ate more meat, you would grow up to be bigger and stronger, like me."  
  
"Really? But I don't like the taste."  
  
"You see, that's why they invented steak sauce, Nagi."  
  
"Eww. I don't like that, it tastes gross."  
  
"Then that's why you'll always be a runt."  
  
"I'm not a runt! Take it back!"  
  
"Nagi is a ruuuu-uunt! Nagi is a ruuuu-uunt!"  
  
"Shut up Farfie!! I'm not a runt it's not my fault I'm small!!"  
  
"You know how people say good things come in small packages, Nagi?"  
  
"See! Being small is good."  
  
"Well those people are lying to you. Good things don't come in small packages, cause small packages suck." Brad lowered his head into his hands, fighting to control himself. He heard a snicker from beside him, and glanced over at his German lover. Schuldich was trying to hide the smile from his face, and when Bradley turned to look at him, he promptly turned his head away.  
  
~Oh you just think this is utter hilarity, don't you?~  
  
~How can you not? I never figured Farf for the meat packer type.~  
  
~Schu! I can't believe you just said that. God, that is one disturbing image.~  
  
"So Brad, do you actually expect me to eat this stuff? I need my meal bloody and still moving." Brad watched as Nagi made a grossed-out face, digging in to his own bowl of noodles. Brad focused his attention back on Farfarello, trying to look as stern and serious as possible.  
  
"Yes, Farf. If you don't like it, you can feel free to roam the neighbourhood for animals. Just be back in time for bed." The American shook his head as Farfarello inquired as to whether or not he was serious.  
  
"Farf just shut up and eat your damn noodles! Bradley's had a long day, he doesn't need your whining about bloody meat." Schuldich looked over at the Irish boy, and Farfarello's stunned expression was enough to send the German into a fit of laughter. Farfarello also started laughing, and Nagi couldn't help but join in. Brad fought his hardest to keep control, but eventually, the American found himself smiling at the situation.  
  
"I'm sorry Brad. I guess I took that meat thing a bit too far." Brad waved it off, expecting no less from the Irish boy. Farfarello glanced over towards Nagi, who was looking at him cautiously. "I guess I should apologize to you too, Nagi. Sorry for making fun of you for being small. You'll grow with age." Nagi smiled, accepting the older boy's apology. "Schu, I'm sorry I made you yell at me. It was quite frightening."  
  
"Oh shut up and eat your supper, you little freak." With that out of the way, the four set back to eating their meals, discussing daily events. Brad broke the news to them that Schuldich would be accompanying him Thursday night on a mission with Takatori. Farfarello inquired when he would begin accompanying Brad on missions, and the American just replied that when Estet felt he was finished his training, they would let him know. The Irish boy nodded, going back to his meal.  
  
"Braddy-san, when will I finish my training?" Bradley finished his meal, pushing the bowl away from him. He leaned over in Nagi's direction, shrugging to the boy.  
  
"I don't know Nagi. That depends on how well you do in training, and how quickly you finish." Nagi boasted that he would finish before Farfarello, which led to the two younger boys engaging in another verbal sparring match. Schuldich ushered them out of the dining area, chasing them to the hall, where they continued in Farfarello's room. Schuldich came back out to the kitchen, clearing the table.  
  
"It's hard to think of him actually killing anyone, isn't it?" Brad looked up at the German teen, seeing the look of understanding in Schuldich's eyes.  
  
"I have a hard time imagining even you killing someone. Myself, even. I mean I've done it before, but it just feels weird, especially having us the way we are. I wish so much sometimes that we had a different goal to be working towards. I just can't imagine what's going to happen to allow to make such a change in ourselves." Schuldich wrapped his arms around Brad, leaning his head on the American's shoulder.  
  
"So do I. But it's just going to have to happen. If it doesn't happen soon enough, it'll be back to Rosenkreuz, won't it?" Brad nodded, not wanting to verbalize that truth. He and Schuldich were the only two to have been subject to the school. While Brad had spent the full four years there, he had rescued Schuldich after only one. Once he had graduated, he had plead with the school masters to allow him to train Schuldich on his own. The telepath had enough control over his gift, the only thing left to teach him were fighting skills. To his surprise they had agreed, allowing him to take the fourteen year old German boy with him. They had spent the first eight months alone, before finding Farfarello. Upon finding that Schuldich had a rather controlling and calming effect on the Irish boy, everyone involved thought it best to leave the young teen with the two. Three months upon that discovery, Brad had brought Nagi home, and so long as the boy met with an instructor on the weekends to ensure his telekinesis was under control, they allowed Brad to keep him as well. It was the team he had seen in his visions, and the team the Elders had seen in theirs. It was obvious they would need a good few more years before they really became useful to Estet, but the organization was willing to wait.  
  
"I couldn't imagine Nagi being there. It would ruin him. Farf would probably fit in, though. Can't quite see him bowing down to the brainwashing of Estet, though, and that would ruin him." Schuldich placed a kiss to the American's cheek.  
  
"Let's not think about that, Bradley. Come on, let's go snuggle on the couch and listen to some music. You can even bring your textbooks if you really need to study." Brad smiled, letting himself be pulled towards the couch. He sat down, pulling Schuldich down on top of him. The German snuggled into his side, kissing him softly on the lips. Brad slung an arm around him, holding him tightly. He picked up the remote off the back of the couch, clicking the tv on. He pulled up the list of music channels, reading them off to his German.  
  
"Ooh, put it on the new wave channel, Bradley. I love new wave." He complied, flicking to that channel. The faint strains of a synthesizer floated over the airwaves, and Brad felt Schuldich's face split in a smile. "I love this song, I think it's so perfect for us Bradley." Not recognizing the song, he was careful to pay attention to the lyrics. He smiled himself at the chorus, hugging Schuldich as the boy softly sang along. ~Always, I wanna be with you, and make believe with you, and live in harmony, harmony, oh love~  
  
"You're right baby, this song is perfect for us. Maybe it should be our song."  
  
"I agree. It's so our song." They snuggled closer, taking advantage of these tender moments before life changed too much. 


End file.
